Frame of Life
by Lady Anonim
Summary: Jounoichi ditugaskan untuk membunuh sang peramal. Fic abal dari seorang author amatir, first fic in this fandom! R&R plis .


**Disclaimer:** Yu-Gi-Oh! Bukan punyaku, tapi punya... Entahlah! *plak! Bilang aja males nyari tau =='*

**Warning:** Hai, ini fic pertamaku di fandom ini lho. Saia masih baru meraba-raba karakternya nih! Jadi, kalo OOC... Wajar! XP *double plak!*

Maaf kalo fic ini rada abal! Harap maklum, saia nggak tau apa-apa tentang YGO XD *nekat* *didepak*

xXx---101 HY---xXx

_Jounoichi Pov's_

Di penjuru negeri, ramalan merupakan hal yang sangat dijunjung tinggi. Mulai dari ramalan tentang kejadian yang akan terjadi, hingga ramalan masa depan seseorang. Peramal yang memiliki kekuatan melihat masa depan, sangat dimuliakan. Meski begitu, bagaimanapun hebatnya peramal tersebut. Bagaimanapun kuatnya negeri ini. Ini adalah istana peramal negeri Domino. Aku Jounoichi Katsuya. Dahulu aku juga seorang peramal dari desa seberang, negeri Dinne. Tetapi, kekuatanku tiba-tiba saja menghilang dan aku diusir dari desa. Dan satu-satunya cara agar aku boleh kembali adalah... membunuh peramal negeri ini, negeri Domino.

_Normal Pov's_

"Jadi, namamu Jounoichi Katsuya yah?" ujar pria yang menjaga perbatasan negeri Domino. Matanya naik turun ke atas ke bawah dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut Jou. Jou yang merasa tidak nyaman dipandang seperti itu hanya mengerutkan alisnya.

"Iya. Ehm, ada masalah?" Jou ikut unjuk bertanya.

"Seperti anjing," sang penjaga berambut coklat tersebut menjawab tenang. Tidak peduli bahwa orang di hadapannya kini tengah menggeram, kesal.

"A... Apa maksudmu? Anjing?" Jou mencoba untuk tenang. Sebisa mungkin ia menahan amarahnya.

"Benar. Kalau kau tidak terima kukatai begitu, kau tidak boleh masuk!" nada si pria penjaga seolah mengancam.

"Dasar, jamur! Baru jadi penjaga saja sudah bangga," balas Jou.

"Hah! apa kau bilang, Mutt?"

//Ya tuhan, inikah hukum karmaku? Baru berniat membunuh saja aku sudah harus bertemu pria semenyebalkan ini.// Jou menangisi nasibnya dalam hati.

"Kaiba! Kau dipanggil Pharaoh! Sebaiknya, biar kugantikan pekerjaanmu," dari kejauhan, terlihat sosok mendekat. Semakin dekat semakin jelas sosok yang teramat langka terutama rambutnya yang jambrik dengan tiga warna berbeda. Wajahnya yang cute dan sorot matanya yang innocent, sangat berbentrokkan sekali dengan gaya rambutnya yang terkesan 'menantang'.

"Baiklah, Yugi. Kau yang urus orang baru ini! Tapi pemuda satu ini rada sensitif dan pemarah... seperti seekor anjing liar," Jou benar-benar kehilangan kesabarannya. Darahnya langsung naik ke arah ubun-ubunnya.

"Hei, apa masalahmu 'jamur'? Daritadi mengataiku terus, hah!" Jou mengepalkan tangannya, geram. Sementara penjaga yang baru tadi diketahui namanya Kaiba itu, tersenyum sinis. Kemudian berjalan menuju Jou. Ketika jarak diantara keduanya tinggal beberapa centi lagi, Kaiba berbisik di telinga Jou.

"Sampai jumpa, Mutt! Aku akan terus mengawasimu," sebelum akhirnya melenggang pergi. Wajah Jou terasa panas. Perasaannya kini bercampur aduk antara marah dan malu.

//Apa-apaan dia... // batin Jou.

Sementara Yugi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, prihatin. Ia sudah biasa mendengar lidah tajam Kaiba. Namun Yugi merasa kasihan pada Jou yang orang baru tapi sudah kena semprot Kaiba.

"Sabar yah, Seto memang seperti itu!" ucapnya, menenangkan.

"Oh, pantas saja! Sudah sifat dia rupanya," Yugi hanya terkekeh mendengar respon Jou.

"Nah, 'Selamat datang di Negeri Domino'! Aku Yugi Mutou, yang akan mengantarmu sampai masuk ke gerbang perbatasan," ujar Yugi, sopan. Tak lupa memberi senyuman pada lawan bicaranya.

"Terimakasih Yugi. Panggil saja aku Jou!" keduanya kini mulai melangkah masuk.

"Sama-sama Jou,"

xXx---101 HY---xXx

Setibanya di Negeri Domino, Jou kembali berjalan melanjutkan misinya. Dan Yugi, kembali ke pos penjaganya. Beruntung tidak ada yang mengetahui rencana Jou sebenarnya. Kebanyakan dari mereka mengira ia hanyalah wisatawan asing atau seorang saudagar yang tengah berkunjung.

"Oh sial, aku baru sadar kalau belum mendapat jaminan tempat tinggal di sini," Jou kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang agak gontai karena kelelahan lama berjalan tak menentu.

Peradaban Negeri Domino berada ditengah-tengah pusat yakni di kota Memphis. Istana kenegaraan juga berada di sana. Yang pastinya, Pharaoh sang peramal lagendaris pun ada di istana tersebut. Namun jarak pusat kota masih cukup jauh dari tempat Jou berada sekarang ini. Jou memutuskan untuk berbelok ke sebuah gang sempit di pinggiran pemukiman. Ia duduk rileks sambil menyandar di salah satu sisi tembok, berharap dapat melepas rasa lelahnya saat ini. Hampir saja Jou tertidur di sana, sebelum pada akhirnya tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang membangunkannya.

"Hei, bangun! Jangan tertidur disitu, nanti masuk angin!" ujar sesosok figur.

xXx--- _To be Continued _---xXx

Author: Akhirnya kesampean juga bikin fic di fandom ini. Akh, saia memang nggak ahli bikin fic X(

Tapi saia harap masih ada yang mau bersedia baca n nunggu apdeth'an fic ini! Sekalian minta saran, tokoh di YGO yang cocok dapet peran antagonis sapa yah? ^^;

Jou: Dan jangan lupa diberi ripiu kawan-kawan, sebab nih author gampang pundung kalo ripiu ficnya minim alhasil ntar malah hiatus kayak yang udah-udah o_o

Author: Hush, jangan buka aibku dong Jou! ~.~

Kaiba: Intinya ripiu sangat diharapkan. Tapi kalo 'flame' dengan senang hati katanya bakal author gunain buat pesta kembang api *?*

Author: Ok, sampai nanti di chap depan! ^u^


End file.
